<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"And the time of death is..." by Icylightning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337525">"And the time of death is..."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning'>Icylightning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Of Death [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Like...a lot of times, Near Death Experiences, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sensory Overload, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Torture, Worried Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Peter are kidnapped by a gang of dangerous criminals. Only this time Tony has to watch Peter die infront of him...</p><p>Again and Again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Of Death [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi friends!!! Back with another father-son duo fic. Hope you guys like this first chapter. </p><p>Sorry for mistakes</p><p>Enjoy :-)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mr Stark. Mr Stark can you hear me? Mr Stark please wake up!" Peter raised his voice at his mentor who sat on a metal chair, few feet away from him, hands and legs bound tightly with metal bands. And if that was not enough, his chest was wrapped with grey duct tape, making it impossible for him to move. The man was currently unconscious, head hanging down to his chest, unaware of the dangerous situation they were forced to face</p>
<p>Peter's eyes flicked to his own position. Like Tony, he too was seated in a metal chair. His arms and legs were given same treatment but who ever took them, didn't bother to restrain him with duct tape. Maybe the bad guys didn't see him as a threat because for the obvious fact that, they had kidnapped Peter Parker and not Spiderman</p>
<p>Everything happened in matter of seconds. Peter was couple of feet away from Tony's car who had come to pick him up from school when suddenly he felt a sting in his thigh. He abruptly paused to look down and swayed when he saw a dart sticking out on his upper leg. Next scene was blur to him because whatever drugs was in the dart, it had already started affecting him. His muscles melted down and energy drained from his body. He distinctly heard Tony's yell...maybe a gun shot?... before something hard connected at the back of his head and the world became dark</p>
<p>"Kid?" </p>
<p>Peter blinked when he heard Tony's voice "Mr Stark! Are you alright?" </p>
<p>Tony looked around groggily and frowned "Where are we? What happened?" </p>
<p>"Umm..we are kidnapped?" </p>
<p>"What? Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Peter nodded "Yeah I think so"</p>
<p>Tony looked down at his bound self and then at Peter. Flashes of what happened came rushing back to him "I saw you wobble... three men wearing black ski mask... I tried to stop them but.. I think I was hit with something...can't remember much after that" </p>
<p>Peter pressed his lips in thin curve "They drugged us. I woke up when we reached here. You know high metabolism does have it's perks" </p>
<p>"Did you see who grabbed us?" </p>
<p>Peter's voice shook as he spoke "They had their faces covered" </p>
<p>Tony nodded, eyes dragging over the room they were kept against their will. It looked like an old basement. Webs and spiders decorated the corners and there was a peculiar smell in the air, like burning wires. His eyes caught something and he frowned</p>
<p>"I can get us out of here" Peter was all ready to use his strength to break free. If he tried little harder then he would be able to free them but Tony hushed him quickly "No Pete! Don't!" </p>
<p>Peter paused looking confusingly at the man</p>
<p>"There are cameras installed kid" Tony whispered shaking his head with wide eyes hoping the boy would get his message and not risk exposing his identity "Stay put okay. Everything is going to be alright" </p>
<p>"But..." </p>
<p>The door to the basement creaked open and two bulky looking men climbed down the stairs. Every muscle in Tony's face tightened, eyes narrowed and chin jutted outwards. He glared at them, tugging at his bound hands "Who are you? Why did you kidnap us?" </p>
<p>One of the man who's face was still hidden under black ski mask, went to stand behind Peter raising Tony's heart at impossible speed. The billionaire stole a quick glance at the boy who flinched when the man placed a hand on his hair and started petting the curls, something only Tony was allowed to do "Don't touch him!" </p>
<p>Peter sat frozen in the chair, his heart hammering in his chest. If given a chance, he could easily take down these two men but Tony was right. He couldn't use his powers when they had cameras sitting like hungry vultures on them. He managed to plaster a small smile, silently telling his mentor, he was okay...for now</p>
<p>The man kept petting Peter's hair and it angered Tony even more "I said don't touch him! What do you want!? Talk to me if you are a real man. Get away fr..." </p>
<p>Before Tony could finish his sentence, to his horror, the man behind Peter forced his hand over Peter's mouth and nose and didn't let go</p>
<p>"HEY!" Tony yelled in protest</p>
<p>Peter's eyes went wide as he convulsed and bucked against the hand that was cutting off his air supply. His head was tightly kept in place to the man's mid section and he whimpered behind the hand</p>
<p>"Stop it!" Tony screamed to the other man who was causally leaning against the stairs, barely unfazed by the fact that his partner was killing a child</p>
<p>Salty water leaked from Peter's eyes, his lungs desperately begged for air but got none. His pale and wide frantic eyes met Tony's who's heart crushed into million pieces</p>
<p>"You're killing him! Stop!" Tony pleaded, widly tugging at the metal bands which only hurt his skin but he didn't care. All he wanted was the man to lift his hand from Peter's mouth so he could see the kid breathe. Even if Peter was enhanced, it didn't mean he could live without oxygen. His whole body went numb when suddenly the boy went limp "NO! PETER!" </p>
<p>The man removed his hand wiping off the saliva with a handkerchief. The first man walked towards Tony and sneered "Let me remind you Stark. I'm incharge here. I hold the power to your lives" </p>
<p>Tony barely heard what the man's words. He felt shock run to his entire core. His eyes never left Peter's too still body. The kid was dead. He actually witnessed his kid dying. How could he let this happen. He was suppose to protect him. How could he let the man take away his life. A part of him wanted this to be nothing but a nightmare where he would soon wake up and hear Peter's loving and cheerful voice again. But then again he knew... Tony Stark knew this was not a dream. Peter just died infront of him and he couldn't do a damn thing about it</p>
<p>The man leaned into whisper near Tony's ears "Time of death is 11 am forty minutes" </p>
<p>"No" Tony murmured softly, filling empty and void. The man heaved a satisfied sigh and motioned his partner "Do it" </p>
<p>Tony's eyes followed Peter's killer and saw him bring an oxygen tank. A ray of hope gushed like tidal wave when the man placed an oxygen mask over Peter's mouth and turned on the nozzle. He held his own breath, mentally praying and begging to God to give his kid back "C'mon kid breathe" </p>
<p>Not agonizingly slow thirty seconds later, Peter gasped and his eyes fluttered open. He took huge gulps of precious air, body going slack as he let oxygen make his way towards his lungs. His head throbbed and body felt extremely exhausted. Well that kinda happens when you just died. He looked over with Tony who couldn't help but let his happy tears fall from his eyes </p>
<p>"You see that?" The man spoke bringing Tony's attention back to him "I can kill him and bring him back to life but..." he paused "...If you don't do as I say.. I can and will kill him again"</p>
<p>"What do you want?" Tony seethed in anger </p>
<p>"It's quite simple actually. You see two months back you... I mean Iron man captured a man named Roderick Elixir. Ring any bells?" </p>
<p>Tony tried hard to jog his memory. It was proving a difficult task since he just witnessed Peter die infront of him. He forced himself to calm down and recognized the said person "He was involved with drugs and child trafficking" </p>
<p>Peter gave a small nod. Yes he perfectly remembered the dangerous criminal because he was there with Iron man as Spiderman when they busted the whole operation down</p>
<p>The man hummed "Good. I want him back from wherever you have hidden him" </p>
<p>Tony's eyes widened "What!? Are you crazy!?" </p>
<p>"I'll not repeat" said the man in dangerous tone and Tony shook his head, gritting his teeth "Not happening!"</p>
<p>"Oh I see. It didn't take long for you to answer" the man motioned his partner and for the second time the huge palm of the man's hand covered Peter's mouth</p>
<p>"NO!" Tony screamed "Peter!" </p>
<p>Peter barely had time to cry out when his air supply was cut short for second time. His movements were hysterical as he thrashed widly to get free. The panic of not breathing again settled deep inside his body as his arms and legs strained against the bonds. The boy briefly looked at Tony, eyes pleading for help before they roll at the back of his head and his body relaxed all together</p>
<p>"Please don't hurt him!!" Tony watched helplessly as Peter died for second time in thirty minutes. Tears rolled down from his eyes, fingers digging painfully in his palms and his chest tightened to the point he could barely breathe</p>
<p>The man slowly walked to sit on the first step of the stairs and looked at the watch on his wrist "And the time of death is 11 am fifty four minutes"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! Thanks to all who are reading this story. On with the next chapter. </p><p>Sorry for mistakes</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stop this nonsense! Bring him back! I'm begging you please bring him back!" Tony cried out looking desperately at the first man "Please! He's only sixteen... he doesn't deserve to die. Hurt me all you want but  please bring him back" </p><p>The man waved his fingers and his partner pressed the mask on Peter's face. </p><p>Tony breaths a sigh of relief when Peter sucks oxygen from the mask that looked too big on his face. He felt the man's eyes on him as if threatening to take away Peter's life any second but he focused his attention back to the boy who was looking pale and so young on the chair</p><p>Peter dragged deep breaths as if it was going to be his last. Every part of his body was aching, escpecially his head and chest. Like someone had put tons of weight on him, making it difficult for him to inhale. There was a raw fear in his eyes which didn't go unnoticed by his mentor as he saw him through his blurry eyes. The mask was pulled off and he slumped back on the chair</p><p>"I'll give you fifteen minutes to think" the man didn't wait for reply and climbed back with his partner shutting the door close</p><p>"Hey kid.. Peter.. are you alright?" Tony knew it was a stupid question but still he asked, wanting so badly to hear the kid's voice </p><p>Peter coughed "I'm.. okay Mr.. Stark" his voice hoarse and wet</p><p>"You're not okay. You just... he.. I just saw you die" </p><p>"I'm fine" replied Peter in small fearful voice</p><p>"Tell me the truth. And don't say you're fine because I can clearly see you're not" </p><p>Peter visibly shook as he tried to not to think about the hand that was slowly suffocating him to death. How his lungs burned and dark spots danced infront of his eyes. How he wanted Tony to snatch away the hand that was cutting off his air supply. The feeling of not being able to breathe brought the unwanted memory back when he was buried under the tons of debris when he fought Tomes. The fact that Tony was right there to witness him die, pained him even more. </p><p>Tony saw Peter's glassy eyes and his heart ached for the boy "I'm so sorry Peter. This is all because of me" </p><p>Peter managed to give a small smile, putting up a brave face "It's not your fault Mr Stark. I'm sure someone will find us" </p><p>Tony wanted to cry at Peter's false hope. They were kidnapped and locked in some kind of old basement with no cell phones. Not to forget the unbreakable metal bands that bounded them, narrowing their chances of escape</p><p>"I mean I still have my watch. Maybe Happy can track..." </p><p>"Shit!" Tony shouted feeling another level of shock hit his mind "Happy!" </p><p>"What happened Mr Stark?" </p><p>"When I got out of the car to help you, Happy was shot before they got me" Tony stared ahead without blinking, mind replaying the scene. How could he forget about his friend "They shot him Peter.. I don't even know if he's still..." </p><p>Tears fell from Peter's eyes. He now remembered hearing a gun shot when he was being attacked "We.. We cannot be sure Mr Stark. Maybe he's fine... maybe he will contact Captain Rogers or Clint or any other avengers"</p><p>Tony grunts in acceptance "Let's hope for the best" </p><p>"Can they hear us?"</p><p>"Don't think so. If I correctly recognise the model, it only provides images, not vocal" </p><p>Peter sighed in relief thinking it was safe to talk about his powers "So can I try using my... you know" he still didn't use the powers, just incase the bad guys were listening to their conversation </p><p>"Can you? These things look pretty strong to me" Tony nudged the at the bands cursing when they didn't even move an inch</p><p>"I can give it a try" Peter offered politely but next second he felt the start something that was only going to make his situation worse </p><p>"Pete they are probably watching us" Tony warned and Peter cringed at his voice. His head had started to pound so much that even Tony's soft voice sounded like speaker on 1000 volume. He clenched his eyes shut but couldn't stop the painful moan that escaped from his mouth</p><p>"What's wrong? Kid" Tony's body inched forward as worry flared in his chest and at the same time guessing the reason behind the boy's pained expression. Inorder to maintain Peter's high metabolism, he needed to food to keep going and it had been more than twenty four hours since they were kidnapped with no food or water. He was actually surprised the boy was still conscious</p><p>"My head hurts.... it's too much... your voice" Peter whimpered moving his head on his shoulder so he could cover his ears but it was still not enough. It felt like sharp pins were being poked mercilessly on his ears. Tears dripped down his chin, hands clenching and unclenching in a feeble attempt to distract himself </p><p>Tony's heart broke at the scene. Peter was suffering from sensory overload and they were always bad to handle "Hey Pete" he spoke in whisper knowing the kid would still be able to hear him "Breathe it out. C'mon deep breaths... in and out"</p><p>Peter sobbed, pain getting worse than before "It hurts...so bad Mr Stark!"</p><p>"I know it's hurting kid but you've to listen to me. Take deep breaths. Do it Peter. I promise it will help" Tony tried to coax the boy, his own eyes burning with hot hears </p><p>Peter gave a shaky nod and tried to breathe through his nose. It wasn't helping at all but he still kept going </p><p>"Good that's it" Tony encouraged "Try to think of something else... any happy memory" </p><p>Peter shook his head, screaming when his head and ears throbbed painfully "I can't!" </p><p>"Yes you can Pete. Hey you remember the time when you made that chocolate cake and added salt instead of sugar" </p><p>Peter whimpered and forced himself to focus on the memory "You said... you loved it" </p><p>Tony smiled "Yeah I did... we all loved it" he didn't need to tell how every avenger ate the salted cake just to make him happy</p><p>Peter gave out a short laugh. He remembered how Steve and Clint gobbled up their entire slice when he tried to take a bite from them. Natasha kept praising him as he forced one bite after another while Bruce ate the whole thing without any complain, only to rush towards the washroom when he turned his back. That day he really felt touched by his team who loved him unconditionally</p><p>"Feeling better?" Tony asked carefully eyeing the boy who took few strained breaths and nodded "Yeah... the pain is less than before" </p><p>"Good"</p><p>Peter took another five minutes as the pain subsided a bit more. He cracked his eyelashes open to see at Tony "Mr Stark can you promise me something?" </p><p>Tony looked at Peter's pale face and heart dropped to his stomach "We are going to get out of here. Please don't say goodbyes" </p><p>"I'm not saying goodbyes" </p><p>"What do you want me to promise?" </p><p>"Whatever happens.... don't listen to them" </p><p>"Underoos no..." </p><p>"Please Mr Stark. It's obvious they don't care about any law or morals. If you agree to their demand... more people will get hurt..escpecially childrens. We can't let that happen" </p><p>Tony clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth together painfully "So I'm suppose to let them hurt you?" </p><p>Peter shrugged "I can take it" </p><p>Tony scoffed at the self sacrificing idiot kid "No you can't take it! Not after you died twice!" </p><p>"Mr Stark..." </p><p>The door to the basement creaked open again and Tony's heart shuddered. He could see the terror in Peter's big brown eyes which ran his blood cold. His fake-brave face told the man how terrified the boy felt from inside</p><p>The two men again took their position. One stood behind Peter and other infront of Tony "Your time's up"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooooh! Look at that! I added another chapter... lol! Do stay with me for one more and please leave a comment :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! Thanks to all fabulous readers who have read this story and left comments and kudos. On with next and last chapter. </p>
<p>Sorry for mistakes</p>
<p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony tried to maintain a brave face but was failing miserably. He wasn't afraid for himself, damn he didnt care if his head was ripped off right now of it kept Peter alive. His main concern and fear was the boy's safety. He wasn't ready to go through the agony of watching him die again</p>
<p>The first man stared at Tony with crossed arms "Ready to do as I say?" </p>
<p>Tony glared at the man, pulling on his restrains uselessly. He gave a quick glance at Peter who pleaded his silence. The man knew he was going to regret his decision as he tried to stall their kidnappers "You know I cannot do anything to help you. Look there's still time to stop this. Surrender yourself..."</p>
<p>"Maybe I wasn't clear with my words earlier. You look like you need a little more incentive" </p>
<p>Tony's eyes grew wide when the man's hand was clamped over Peter's mouth for third time "No! Wait!" </p>
<p>If Peter fought wildly before, he was hysterical now. His body arched and head thrashed from side to side, a muffled yell echoing in the silent room. His fingernails crawl on the arm of the chair but the man's grip was relentless. </p>
<p>"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Tony shouted but his pleading went deaf to the man standing calmly "Will you tell me what I need to know" </p>
<p>Unable to watch, Tony clenched his eyes shut, toungue freezing in his mouth. His heart screamed to give in and free Peter from his misery but he also knew the second he agreed to free the maniac, will be the moment they die. There was no way they were going to let them go alive</p>
<p>Tony wished he could cover his ears too because Peter's moans and whimpers felt like sharp knives to his heart as the boy valiantly faught to stay alive. Tears rolled down his eyes "I'm so sorry kid"</p>
<p>Peter's body gave out and fell against the chair like a rag doll but there was still glimmer of life in his half opened eyes</p>
<p>"And the time of death is One am twelve minutes" </p>
<p>Tony shook his head "No..no..No!"</p>
<p>"Look at him!" the man snapped and Tony dared to open his eyes. This is the third time he saw the boy die and it makes it ten times worse. Peter was pale and limp just like before, only now there are ugly handshaped bruises on his innocent face. To Tony the child looked like he was sleeping peacefully and would wake up any second to ramble about his school activities and ideas on his suit</p>
<p>"Do you know what oxygen deprivation does to a brain Stark?" the man asked wickedly and Tony was sure he doesn't want to hear the answer but still he hears it as the man continues "His brain will start dying after five minutes. Once that happens, brain damage is inevitable. It varies in each case" he hummed playfully making Tony's skin crawl "Maybe the kid will not be able to speak properly or maybe he won't even remember his own name" </p>
<p>Tony's heart sunk in his pit of his stomach</p>
<p>"Wanna find out?" </p>
<p>Tony almost wanted to say no. If they somehow, by a miracle were able to get out of here and if Peter suffered any of the listed symtoms, how will he ever be able to forgive himself. No! How could he be so selfish. Peter's life is what mattered most right now "Do something!" he sobbed through his tears "You can't kill him! Please!" </p>
<p>At the signal, the second man again turned on the nuzzle for Peter to inhale his much needed oxygen. He placed his two fingers on the boy's neck "No pluse" </p>
<p>Tony's eyes widened </p>
<p>The second man started chest compressions on Peter as Tony stared at the boy's still chest desperately wanting to see it move</p>
<p>"Everytime we do this...everytime we keep him from breathing, the kid's body is going to weakened. His heart gets closer to stop and he gets even more closer to dying. And it's going to get harder and harder to bring him back" </p>
<p>Tony wished he was dead too. If he isn't able to save Peter, then he has no right to live too</p>
<p>Suddenly a deep, harsh coughs erupted from Peter's mouth as he dragged one breath after another. There are tears of pain and fear were running down his cheeks, body shaking violently under the man's hands</p>
<p>"Pete" </p>
<p>It takes a full minute for Peter to get his bearings. He turned towards Tony, still wheezing short breaths "I'm.. I'm okay"</p>
<p>"I'm not" Tony's voice cracked as he met Peter's eyes "I'm not strong enough for this... I can't keep watching you die Underoos. It's not worth it" he confessed softly </p>
<p>"You're the... strongest person I know. I trust you Mr Stark. You can't let.. them win"</p>
<p>Tony stared at Peter in disbelief. How can the kid still trust him. He had done nothing but let him die again and again when he was suppose to protect him at all cost. He deserved to rot in hell</p>
<p>"Are you both done with your dramatics?" the first man asked and Tony flinched involuntarily but maintained his silence</p>
<p>"Fine. Let's begin again" </p>
<p>The second, the man's hand is pressed over Peter's mouth, the boy knows he won't make it this time. He doesn't even have energy to fight back as he slowly accepts his inevitable fate. He focused his eyes on Tony wanting him to be his last image as his eyelashes drooped close </p>
<p>Tony hung his head down and let the tears flow freely from his eyes, dripping down his nose</p>
<p>"I won't bring him back this time Stark!" the man snarled with a hint of warning</p>
<p>Before Tony could reply, a loud sound echoed in the basement. The roof creaked and dust rained from the ceiling. The door was blasted open revealing a fierce looking Captain America rush in followed by Winter Soldier. It barely takes a minute for them to take down the two criminals</p>
<p>Tony's eyes never left Peter's limp form. He felt Steve knelt towards him to free him and that's when he let out an enraged shout "Forget about me! Help Peter!"</p>
<p>Bucky was already on Peter's side, cursing when he couldn't find any pluse. He quickly broke off the metal bands and slowly laid the boy down to start chest compressions "C'mon kid.. breathe" </p>
<p>Steve froze as he and Tony waited with baited breath as Bucky continued to work on the boy</p>
<p>'Grant me this miracle. I swear I won't ask for anything ever in my life again' Tony repeated like a mantra</p>
<p>On the fifth try, Bucky was rewarded with Peter's high pitched gasp. Every adult took a breath of relief as they saw their youngest avenger breathe on his own. Peter coughed violently, gasping for air. Bucky straightened him so he could breathe easily "Easy... don't stress too much... let it come kid... you okay now"</p>
<p>Tony sobbed in relief, fresh bout of tears rolling down his face. Peter was alive. He was breathing. Their nightmare was finally over. No more dying. Not again.</p>
<p>Peter closed his eyes, exhausted body and mind finally taking toll on him. His body fell backwards and would have fallen back on the ground if Bucky hadn't snaked an arm around his waist. The soldier cradled the boy to his chest quickly placing his two fingers on his neck</p>
<p>"Bucky?" Tony asked, alarmed when he saw Peter close his eyes</p>
<p>"He's fine Tony" Bucky gave a small nod "You are both okay now" </p>
<p>Okay? Will they ever be okay? Tony stared at Peter as Steve broke the metal bands around his hands and legs. He saw the kid die four fucking times and he was suppose to be okay with this? Like promptly ignore he was the reason behind Peter's tortuous deaths. He was suppose to be protecting the child. He vowed to himself to lookout for the kid but he failed him. Even though Peter was alive, Tony felt dead inside. He saw Bucky easily pick the boy in his arms and turned his head away as deep shame and guilt filled his heart. </p>
<p>No. Tony Stark was never going to be okay. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END :-)))</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's abrupt ending. Do tell me if you guys want to read an epilogue to this. If not that's okay too! I wanted to focus more on their kidnapping part and torture and I hope it came out right. Anyways enough of my ramblings....please don't forget to leave a comment :-)))</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment :-)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>